Rose of Egypt
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: The rod is returned to Seto and Seth shows up. Seth reminds Yami of a promise made in Egypt. He also pairs up his light with his light’s worst enemy. Will love bloom or has the rose of Egypt died?
1. The Begining of Hell on Earth

**Nikki:** Hi people. This story will have the characters ooc at times.  
  
**Sapphire:** I'm never looking at those Yu Yu Hakusho fan fics again.  
  
**Shadow:** Why?  
  
**Nikki:** Here. _hands him a copy of them_  
  
**Shadow:** Oh. You are cruel, Nikki. Yami, you can tell them the couples. _smirks  
_  
**Yami:** ok... _reads list_ nope never mind.  
  
**Couples:** Seth/Yami; Seto/Jou; Bakura/Marik; Ryou/Yugi/Malik  
  
**Summary:** The rod is returned to Seto and Seth shows up. He reminds Yami of a promise made in Egypt. He also pairs up his light with his light's worst enemy. Will love bloom or has the rose of Egypt died?  
  
**blah**-lyrics  
  
((_blah_))-visions or flashbacks  
  
let the fan fic begin-----------

"Seto?" Malik asks. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Whatever......" Seto replies from in his office. "What is it?"  
  
"Here," Malik holds out the Rod. "You take it. My dark and I have no use from it and it's rightfully yours." Seto rolls his eyes, but takes the Rod. The second Seto holds it glows brightly.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?!" Yami yells shielding his eyes. When they look back they see an Egyptian version of Seto. "SETH?!" Bakura swears in Egyptian loudly.  
  
"Why does he have to come back?" Bakura demands.  
  
"Better me, than you......tomb robber," Seth sneers with a smirk.  
  
"Ra help me," Yami mutters. "Are you going to start this, again?"  
  
"Why don't you shut him up, then Pharaoh?" Bakura smirks, his eyes laughing. Yami just looks at him.  
  
"Great. Just great," Seto mumbles. "First, Battle City now this. Let me guess, you're my dark, my yami."  
  
"Correct, and I can already tell that you're the smartest mortal in this room," Seth says, knowing it will appeal to Seto's ego. "Yami? Just shut up, Bakura!" Bakura stops laughing at Seth's longing for Yami.  
  
"Problem, High Priest, he doesn't remember all of the past," Marik mocks. Seth swears rapidly.  
  
"Then, I'll remind him," Seth says calling on the Shadow Realm. The Dark Mage shows up and disarms Seth of his Rod. However, the Blue-Eyes returns it to him.  
  
"Did you forget about his dragon?" Seto mocks the Mage. Yami begins to attack Seto with the Black Luster Solider, but before he can Seth's lips cover his own and slides his arm around Yami's waist. Seto, and everyone but Bakura and Marik stares in surprise.  
  
"Took you long enough. Yami's ours, Seth, why did you wait to claim him?" Bakura asks.  
  
Pulling off Yami, Seth simply says, "I had to see how easily he was pissed off."  
  
"What do you mean? How is Yami, Seth's" Yugi asks as the others nod in agreement. Yami looks at Bakura waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well......... Yami promised Seth that. Seth can you help me out?" Bakura inquires. Seth nods still holding Yami by his waist. The Rod glows and they see into the past.  
  
((_Yami is walking with Bakura down a hallway. "That was a very nice job, Yami," Bakura states simply.  
  
"I'm glad you approve........" Yami says as Seth rounds the corner. Yami and Bakura tear off, but Seth sees the items around their necks and follows them.  
  
"Odds of him not continuing chasing us," Bakura asks Yami.  
  
"Slim to none, scratch that none. Come on, maybe we can out run him," Yami breaths.  
  
"Shadow Realm?" Bakura suggests. Yami nods and they enter the shadows with Seth closing in. Seth suddenly tackles Yami to the ground.  
  
"YAMI?!" Seth exclaims._  
  
**I'm in love again, it what I've lived my whole life for**  
  
_Bakura throws Seth off Yami, "You have........." Seth smiles as Yami looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You......You're......a......alive" Yami stutters, then he allows Seth to hold him close.  
  
"Yes, my love, I am, your father isn't," Seth states.  
  
**But I've come to realize that life goes on**  
  
Bakura smirks, "I thought you had a lover, Yami. After all, you are the Heir of Egypt."  
  
"Seth, I promise you.........I'll never leave you again. I'll always be yours," Yami says, before he begins to cry at the realization of his father's death._ ))  
  
**Oh, i do wish you joy  
  
And i wish you happiness  
  
But above all this  
  
I wish you love  
  
I love you, i will always love**  
  
Yami gasps in shock. His memory is restored and he clings to Seth unsure of anything. Yugi giggles and smiles at Yami's behavior.  
  
"This is new," Seto smirks. "Where's a camera, when you need one?" Seth glares at his light, then whispers something into Yami's ear.  
  
"Bullshit, Seth!" Yami exclaims looking at Seto in surprise.  
  
"Seto, my light, you need to learn how to guard your thoughts," Seth says with a smirk.  
  
"What?! You're kidding, Yami!" Yugi cries out.  
  
Yami just replies, "Dead serious." Yugi giggles. "And, we do have something in mind for them." Seto and the others look confused.  
  
"My light, your life just got harder," Seth states.  
  
"I gathered that," Seto snaps. "I'm going to get you and your boy-toy an apartment, so I don't have to put up with you two." Marik and Bakura start cracking up. They leave the Shadow Realm.  
  
"By the way, everyone," Ryou chimes, "please don't forget to come to my costume party tomorrow night. You're welcome to invite your friends."  
  
"Seto. You will be attending," Seth says.  
  
"Try and make me," Seto returns.  
  
"I can't, but...... Mokuba can," Seth smirks.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Seto snaps. Jou smiles, as does the others.  
  
"See all of you then," Seth says pulling Yami with him out the door.  
  
---------  
  
**Nikki:** The next couple of chapters will be in parts. Each one will be about a group getting ready.  
  
**Shadow:** Very nice job, Nikki. Please review. 


	2. Seth and Yami are ready!

**Nikki:** This is Yami and Seth's chapter.

**Sapphire:** Yes, be nice. Yami is very ooc in this chapter.

**Nikki:** I would also like to thank my beta-reader. For getting me to write a lemon.

**Seth:** Thank Ra someone did.

**Bakura:** Pervert.

**Yami:** _stands in between the two_ That is enough Bakura, Seth. I have blackmail on both of you.

**Bakura**: Ya right._ rolls eyes_

**Yami**: Bakura......... your past relationship will be revealed to Marik if you don't stop now.

**Marik:** What relationship? _grabs Bakura's ass_

**Bakura:** Never mind him, lover. There are much more important things we could be doing......... _Marik grabs Bakura and leaves_

_**Seth: Welcome to our world. Here nothing makes much sense.**_

**To Todokanunegai**--- I'm glad you like it. By the way I loved Wounded.

**To kanika**--- It'll get even better. Of course I'll continue.

**To Dr. Nick**--- If you don't like yaoi fan fics, don't read them. Some people like this 'trashy' stuff. I also write fics where they are straight, but I write this because I like to. If you don't then stop reading them.  
  
**To Anime-Blade -**Yes, the party is gonna be very funny. And no they will not be wearing their Egyptain outfits, sorry.  
  
**To Crimson 89-** Here's another chappie, hyper person.

_song lyrics_

on with the fic

**Seth's POV**

I push Yami gently into their apartment. I turn around and lock the door. Then I turn back around expecting to see Yami, but Yami isn't standing there. "Damn it all. I finally have Yami again and this happens."

"Language, Seth........." a voice teases from the kitchen.

"You have a serious problem, Yami, when it comes to cooking," I smirk. 'Yami and cooking. What is so appealing to him about cooking?'

"I do not! I had to cook with Bakura and his brother because they would have killed themselves," Yami says with a laugh. "And Yugi and his lovers couldn't cook until recently."

"Yugi? Lovers?" I inquire. 'For 'Yugi's' sake he better have not been a lover of Yami's.'

"Yugi would be my light. And he has two lovers: Ryou and Malik. They are tomb robber's and the tomb guardian's lights. The tomb robber and guardian are together. And apparently so are we." 'What is that suppose to mean?!'

"Excuse me, but what do you mean apparently? We were and still are a couple. It _was_ your idea," I return. "Besides the robber and guardian are prefect for each other; they're both crazy, dangerous, stupid as hell, and hentai." Yami laughs as I walk into the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me, Seth, I'm going to change into some home clothes," Yami smiles as he brushes past Seth. 'I can't follow his sexy body into the room with out kissing him.'

**10 minutes later**

"I must be seeing things," Yami teases when he sees me cooking. I turn to glare until I see Yami's home clothes, pajama bottoms. "How long do you plan on staring at me?"

I walk up to Yami and breath in his ear, "As long as I feel like it." Yami shudders in Seth's arms. 'So he still likes that. I think I'll have some fun and tease him.' I pull off to Yami's disappointment. "Now out while I cook."

"And let you burn down the apartment. No........." Yami begins as I walk over, pick Yami up, and carry him to the bedroom and drop him on the bed.

"Lay down, love. I'll come and get when it's ready," I purr in Yami's ear. Yami nods and lies down. I walk out, "Shit. I'm so hopelessly in love with you, Yami. Now at least no one knows our secret and we can live in peace." I reenter the kitchen and resume cooking some rice and meat (a/n I don't know what kind. I'm sorry if I offended any vegetarians.)

_And there's so much I  
Should have told you but I was afraid  
Come to me, let me show you  
  
'Cause now I have to let you know  
I don't wanna lose your love  
It's to live and to die for  
I don't have a doubt I'm sure  
I never felt this way before  
I can live, I can die for your love_

**1 hr later**

I walk into the bedroom. Yami looks up from the book he was reading. 'Ra......... he's so sexy when he's in deep thought.' Yami puts the book down. 'I wonder what book he is reading. I'll ask him later.' "Here, love," I say. I sit next to Yami on the bed with a tray over Yami's lap and mine as well. Yami smiles sweetly and begins eat with me. When we finished, I pick up the tray and walk to the kitchen and put the tray down. When I turn I find myself in a deep, passionate lip-lock with Yami. Yami throws his arms around my neck. I slide one arm around Yami's thin waist and one behind his head.

"Seth," Yami pants pulling away. 'Does he want me to f--- his ass now?!"

"Damn. You're still an awesome kisser, Yami. And why aren't you in bed, sleeping?" I pant, while trying to calm myself down.

"Lonely, cold," Yami says nuzzling my chest, "by the way stop treating me like a child." I snicker and pick Yami and carry him back to our bedroom and throw him onto the bed. "Seth, I still love you with everything I am."

My heart soars, "And I you.........Atem." Yami's face lights up. 'How can you be that beautiful?"

"You .........re.........remember......... my name," Yami stutters. I silence him with a deep kiss. 'Of course I do. I screamed it almost every night.'

"I want to feel the passion we had," I purr making Yami shiver. 'That's way too easy. I'm just grateful he's still very sensitive. Tonight he'll be lucky to get any sleep.'

**Normal POV**

"Had? What do you mean had?" Yami teases. Before Seth retaliates, Yami silences him with a kiss. Yami pulls Seth on top of him as they land on the bed. Seth strips Yami and himself of clothes before getting on top of his Pharaoh and humping him. Yami begins to pant and moan loudly.  
  
"Still as vocal as ever," Seth teases before pushing himself inside Yami. Yami cries out in ecstasy as Seth screws him as hard as he can. Soon, they collaspe on the bed.

Seth says, "let's get some sleep. After all we have to attend the party tomorrow. Seto and Jou, they are such a good couple, don't you think?"

"Yes, now shut up, I'm going to sleep," Yami says. Seth kisses him. Yami lays his head on Seth's chest and falls into a dreamless sleep. With a smile, Seth, also falls asleep.

**8 a.m. the next day**

"Yami, come on get up," Seth purrs. Yami stirs and looks up at Seth and smiles.

"Why? I'm perfectly happy where I am," Yami returns nuzzling Seth's chest.

"Because I said so," Seth says with a sigh.

"And? You're a High Priest, and I am a Pharaoh," Yami reminds him with a smirk.

"We are not in Ancient Egypt any more, Atem," Seth growls.

"Fine......... I'm up, I'm up," Yami sighs. As he stands up Seth slaps his ass. "SETH!"

"Yes.................." Seth purrs. Yami rolls his eyes.

"We need to get dressed and go get some costumes. I told Yugi to tell Jou that he's coming shopping with us," Yami smirks.

"Of course. We have to find the prefect costume for him. Seto will never know what hit him," Seth smirks standing up and grabbing some clothes. "Your clothes are in that closet, Yami."

"How are my clothes here?" Yami asks grabbing a shirt and some jeans.

"Shadow magic, of course," Seth says waiting for Yami to finish up. "We'll being taking a motorcycle."

"Can you even drive one?" Yami inquires a little worried.

"Yes......... Thanks to Seto's memory," Seth adds. Yami laughs and follows Seth outside.

"Come on or we'll be late, love," Yami climbs on and grabs Seth's waist.

(Nikki: I'll end it here.

Shadow: NO!!! Show it in Jou's and their chapter. That way people can see what Jou thought about way was going on.

Nikki: Make me.

Sapphire: _holds sword_ Really?

Nikki: Never mind. I'll continue.)

**Yami's POV**

We arrive at the store at the same time as Jou. "Hi, you two love birds," Jou snickers.

"You and Seto will be love birds when we are done with you. Right, Seth?"

"What?" Jou stammers blushing.

"Yami here found out from Yugi that you like Seto and I found out from Seto's unguarded mind that likes you. So, we are going to have some fun. Don't worry though, Yami, made me promise to keep out of it until after the party," Seth lies. 'He's so cruel and poor Jou has no idea.'

"That's right! So, let's find some costumes. Ready, Jou?"

"You bet!" Jou smiles. 'He's so eager. Let's hope he wants to impress Seto at the party.' "As long as Seth puts the Rod up." I laugh, and Seth puts the Rod up. We go into the store and begin to look around at the outfits. I find one that Seto would absolutely drool over if Jou was in it.

"Jou, try this one on." I throw it at him. He looks at it with shakes his head.

"No way in hell," Jou begins.

"Do you want to impress people or not?" Seth smirks as Jou nods his head defeat.

"Oh......... okay I'll try it on. If, Yami, you try this on," Jou says with a look in his eyes.

"Okay........." I regret the words the second I see the outfit. 'Seth is going to love it. I guess it'll be okay to wear.' Jou and I enter the dressing rooms with Seth close behind.

"HOLY SHIT! Yami, I'm going to kill you," Jou yells. 'I guess he didn't see the leather pants earlier.' I laugh, as I put on the Fire warrior outfit. Tight fitting top and pants, a cape, a mask, and sword, all of them expect the sword, are blood red. I leave the dressing room and Seth whistles.

"I like it, Atem," Seth smirks.

"Oh just shut up. Jou, you have to wear since I'm wearing the one you picked for me." Jou walks out of the dressing room slowly. 'Prefect! Seto is going to love it.' I can tell Seth thinks so too. "You have to wear that to the party. Seth is going to wear a bounty hunter's outfit. I have no choice but to wear this." I sigh and Jou laughs. 'I wonder if Seto going to try to get him in bed.'

"Okay, Can we leave now?" Jou agrees.

"Sure......... We'll see you tonight, slave-boy," I smile.

"He hates you right now, Yami love," Seth says when we arrive home.

"And? If everything goes right, he and Seto will be together."

"True, Let's get some sleep, then go," Seth mummers.

"Okay' I climb into bed and fall asleep in his protective arms.

**6 p.m.**

"Yami, we need to get ready the party is in 30 minutes," Seth says waking me up. "And it takes 15 to get there." I blot up and begin to change clothes, as does my lover Seth. We leave the house in 15 minutes. I sigh with relief as we arrive at Ryou's house on time.

Nikki: Now, I really am ending here.

Shadow: I hope you like it.

Sapphire: Dang......... Did you really write over 8 pages?!

Nikki: Yes, now please review.


	3. Yugi Ryou and Malik are ready

**Kitty:** Hi. I'm sorry this took so long to post. Please don't flame me. My mom blocked my use of the Internet. ::hides behind Seth::

**Shadow:** We are soo happy all of you like the first two chapters.

**Sapphire:** This is the Yugi/Ryou/Malik chapter

**Yugi:** Yes, we are a threesome couple. If you don't like tough don't read. ::gets kissed on the cheek by both Malik and Ryou::

**Kitty:** Everyone all together go awwwwww

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but there is a god.

-blah- a yami's mind link

/blah/-- a hikaru's mind link

_blah_-- song lyrics

**blah**-- POV change

((_**blah**_)) – flashback

Let the fic begin-------

"Wasn't that cute, loves?" Ryou coos when they reach their apartment. Yugi giggles and nods.

Malik rolls and says, "My lovers, what was/is so amusing about that?" Yugi and Ryou sigh and Malik guides them to the big ass couch. "Let's watch a movie together." He smiles at the two other lights that smile.

_For all the times that we,  
We ever wouldn't be,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,  
For everyday that I should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now,  
  
For every night I pray,  
I know that you will stay,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,  
  
Remembering the time our love was made so fine,  
We made it baby,  
Look at us now,  
Baby look at us,  
  
Everybody believed we would never be,  
Look at us up above,  
We are so in love,  
Everyday in your arms,  
Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now. _

**Ryou**

"Ok. What do you wanna watch, Ryou?" Yugi says. I swear right now if I look at either of them, I'll pounce on both of them. Damn hormones! Crap, Bakura is rubbing off on me.

"I don't care what we watch," Malik and Yugi both move near me very cat-like. "Is any thing wrong?" They both stop when they are standing next to me. Why do they still make me blush?

"No......... How about we watch 'The Matrix'?" Malik says. Yugi nods and smiles happily. Great, not that movie, but I nod anyways. That movie scares me silly for some reason. Which is why they like it soo much. Malik lies down and so does Yugi. They pull me in between them as usual. I am often in the middle. (a/n no like that. They haven't had sex yet.)

**Yugi**

I purr as Ryou takes his usual place in the middle. Malik drapes an arm around us as I start the movie. Ryou is already curling up to sleep. "How about if we just go to bed?" Malik nods and we get up and head for our bed. I like sharing a bed with them, I just feel safer knowing they're there. But, our yamis didn't like the idea of us moving in together to begin with at all..................

((_** "What did you say?!" Bakura yells. Marik and Yami are looking on with extreme disappointment.**_

_**"We're moving in together. Malik, Ryou and I are moving into an apartment together. Right?" Yugi stammers. The other light nods in agreement. Yami automatically looks pissed off as does the other two darks.**_

_**"No, you're not. We do not approve of it," Marik says.**_

_**"And? Do you think we care?" Malik fumes.**_

_**"You may not but they points to Yugi and Ryou do," Yami says.**_

_**"No, actually we don't," Yugi braves. Yami and the two other yamis stare. "Ryou and I aren't little kids and we don't need your permission. Just because you're our yamis doesn't mean you can control us." Yugi, Ryou and Malik walk out the door and leaving their yamis stunned silent. (a/n for once).**_))

We arrive in our bedroom. Malik whistles as Ryou and I strip down. Ryou moans suddenly and I turn to see Malik sucking at his neck. I roll my eyes and reach down for my shirt. That earned me a slap on the ass from Ryou, who's turned on by Malik. Oh gods have mercy on me. All three of us are virgins something that has bugged Malik to no end. He wants us to lose it to each other, but he hasn't gotten that yet. I actually like the idea of losing it to them, but I'm just not ready for sex. I think.

"Ryou, Malik not now you two. If you need release bad, screw each other and leave me be." That's never going to happen. I melt into Ryou's arms as he wraps them around me from behind. He knew I would, I always do. Malik takes advantage of this and phantom kisses trail down my chest. Great now I'm turned on, while Ryou, and Malik are wanting sex right then and there.

**Malik POV**

Good, Yugi is turned on and Ryou has been reduced to a kitten. I will claim them tonight.

-Malik?-

/Not now./

I close off my link and continue torturing Yugi, until Yugi slaps my ass. I look up at him and I don't see the face that he normally has when I do this. Shit, he's pissed at me, so automatically stop. I may to have sex with them, but I refuse to force them into it. I take Yugi in my arms as Ryou resumes changing. "Malik, why do insist on doing this?" he mummers into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please don't be mad. I just want to make sure that we are each other's firsts. And if anyone ever touches you or Ryou and I wasn't there to protect you or something........." I trail off. Gods, I love them so much. I just stand holding Yugi as Ryou comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. I let go of Yugi, so he can finish getting ready for bed.

"He'll come to us when he is ready. Don't try to push it, my Egyptian lover," Ryou whispers into my ear. I smile and nod as I drag to other two into bed.

"Night loves. The costume party is tomorrow and we need to ready to help hook up Jou and Seto," I say as they giggle. They cuddle up against my chest and we fall asleep. (a/n I'll describe it better. Malik is laying on his back on either side of him is Yugi and Ryou. Cute or hot, when you review please tell me.)

**Ryou's POV**

I wake up in Malik's arms with Yugi curled up against him on the other side, as usual. Tonight, Jou and Seto will at the very least kiss each other.

"Mornin, loves," Yugi yawns. I stretch and kiss the two of them. Damn it Malik wake up. Yugi mouths that he'll help me. Great idea, I'm sure he'll wake up if both of us kiss him. We lean in and passionately kiss his lips. I see his eyes open up and he gasps. Yugi and I waste no time and thrush our tongues into his mouth.

(Missing Lemon.)

**Yugi's POV**

I can't believe I gave into lust. Oh well.

-Yugi?-

/Yes./

-Don't you need to be getting ready?-

/Yes. Now shut up, we're getting up./

I hear Malik growl and Ryou laugh. Oh brother Malik thought I was asleep and kissed me. I move and kiss him to make up for the one he didn't get. Then I move and kiss Ryou pulling him and Malik back into bed. Ryou decides we're getting up and not going back into bed. Malik is on his side and picks me up bridal style.

"Great. Now I feel like a girl. Put me down, Malik Ishtar," I say.

"Yugi, one day you and Ryou will have that last name," Malik responds. Ryou and I must have blushed 50 shades of red. We get ready and I kick them outta the kitchen when I begin to cook. I DO NOT trust Malik anywhere near fire. When I finish I call them in to eat. I suddenly notice that they have a small limp.

"Loves, let's hope those limps go away before the party," I tease. Finally Malik Ishtar blushes. We just hand out for the rest of the day until 5 o'clock when we set up for the party and get dressed.

DING DONG! Let the party begin..................

**Kitty:** WOW! I wrote a lot for me anyways. Please don't flame if you no likey.

**Sapphire:** I hope this gets posted by April. See ya whenever.


	4. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	5. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
